


Day Five: Home Sweet Home

by Supernova95



Series: Lent Drabbles 2014 [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: M/M, Moving House, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova95/pseuds/Supernova95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian and Tim move house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Five: Home Sweet Home

“Are you ready Beloved? We can re-schedule-”

“No, I… I have to do this, it’s time I moved on; and we need somewhere to live.” Tim good a deep breath as he squared his gaze on the old Drake mansion: their new house. Just for the two of them and God if that didn’t sound absolutely amazing.

It was perfect really, the tunnel still connected them to the cave, and they weren’t that far away from the manor; it was their own space. He broke into a smile, took his husband’s hand and walked towards their new home. 

“Timothy I believe we have left the paint in the car…” 

Tim blushed. Oh yeah. 

They burst into laughter, it was so nice to be able to share moments like this one. More often than not people were alway reminding them of the rocky start to their relationship; never mind that Damian had apologised again and again for trying to kill him and Tim had asked forgiveness for the hitlist thing so many times now he had lost count.

It had taken Dick bursting into a rendition of “Let it go” at the Tower for the team to get over it; and yet here they were. The perfect couple. Decorating a house and everything. 

Yeah, perfect.


End file.
